Histoire d'ours
by Nellana
Summary: OS. Un paisible soir canadien, quelques nations passent un bon moment ensemble. Mais quand Gilbert pose une certaine question à Matthew, celui-ci part sans un mot. C'est Allistair qui se chargera de répondre, pour lui raconter d'où vient l'ours en peluche de son compagnon.


Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui je tente un OS sur l'origine de Kumajiru, dans un genre moins fluffy/mignon que ce que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire.

J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même.

Disclaimer : Il semble que même en échange d'un cookie, Himaruya refuse de me donner Hetalia, il en est donc toujours le seul propriétaire.

* * *

C'était un soir d'hiver canadien, paisible et neigeux. Les flocons dansaient sous l'effet d'une légère brise dans un ciel déjà assombri par la nuit. Dans une tranquille maison isolée, quelques personnes s'étaient réunies pour organiser les fêtes de fin d'année. On comptait Matthew, Gilbert, Francis et Allistair. Alfred et Arthur n'avaient pas pu être présents car sur-sollicités par leurs gouvernements et s'étaient excusés. Les convives avaient mangé, discuté, plaisanté et en étaient maintenant à ce moment calme et propice aux histoires qu'on raconte devant une cheminée. Chacun raconta un ou deux contes de son pays, les menant jusqu'à une heure assez avancée. Ils commençaient à parler d'aller se coucher quand Gilbert, curieux, posa la question de trop à son copain.

\- Au fait Matthew, tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment tu avais eu Kuma ?

Le canadien se raidit instantanément. Dans le même instant, Francis et Allistair s'étaient figés. Tremblant, Matthew attrapa son ours, et sortit presque en courant du salon en le serrant contre lui, sans prononcer un mot. Francis soupira.

\- Bon sang Gil', mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui demander ça ? Je t'avais dit que c'était la seule question à ne pas poser !

\- J'ai zappé désolé, fit le prussien encore stupéfait, mais pourquoi ça l'a mis dans cet état ?

\- Va récupérer ton fils, Francis, intervint Allistair d'un air sombre. Je me charge de lui expliquer.

Avec un regard de remerciement pour son vieil ami et allié, le français sortit à son tour du salon. Un peu dépassé par la façon dont la situation avait dégénéré à cause d'une simple phrase, Gilbert se tourna vers l'écossais qui le fusillait du regard.

\- Avant toute chose, commença le sorcier, je tiens à te dire que je suis convaincu que tu es un crétin fini qui ne mérite pas mon neveu adoré. Actuellement, seul le fait qu'il tienne a priori vraiment à toi me retient de te balancer au fond d'un de mes lochs avec des poids aux pieds.

Le prussien se sentit déglutir avec difficulté. Tout awesome qu'il était, Allistair était un Kirkland doublé d'un mage puissant, et de plus un excellent combattant. S'il se mettait en colère, il n'y avait que peu de doute sur l'issue d'un affrontement.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça l'affecterait autant. Je déteste le voir triste.

\- C'est pour ça que je vais te raconter une petite histoire. Alors écoute-moi très attentivement, et après tu comprendras peut-être dans quelle mesure tu as merdé.

\- D'accord... Quoi comme histoire ?

\- Tu vas voir.

Et Allistair raconta.

Il était une fois une froide soirée d'hiver au nord du Canada, qui était alors une très jeune nation, un foyer très animé avec deux papas, Arthur et Francis, et deux enfants, Alfred et Matthew. Leur maison était alors la seule à des kilomètres à la ronde, et il n'y avait pas d'autres enfants avec qui jouer ou même beaucoup d'activités à faire, aussi les deux petits garçons passaient-ils beaucoup de temps à jouer dans la forêt. Et cette soirée-là justement, les deux petits garnements étaient toujours dehors malgré l'heure tardive, aussi leurs parents commençaient à s'inquiéter.

Arthur et Francis sortirent donc, et cherchèrent partout dans les bois alentours en criant les prénoms de leurs enfants. Finalement, ils entendirent un cri suivi d'un hurlement bestial. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, ils paniquèrent et se dirigèrent en courant vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris, l'un sortant une arme, l'autre préparant un sort. Mais en arrivant dans une petite clairière, ils s'arrêtèrent net devant le spectacle impossible qui s'offrait à eux. Devant leurs yeux ébahis, un énorme ours gisait au sol, à l'agonie à cause d'une énorme branche plantée dans son flanc. A ses côtés apparaissaient deux petites silhouettes, dont l'une était en larmes et criait sur l'autre tout en essayant de prendre l'ursidé dans ses bras. L'autre semblait extrêmement embarassé, comme s'il avait fait une énorme bêtise. Le premier était Matthew, le deuxième Alfred.

Une fois remis du premier choc causé par la scène, les parents se ruèrent vers leurs fils pour vérifier qu'ils allaient bien. Fort heureusement, aucun des deux n'était blessé, et ils apprirent rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Les jumeaux étaient en train de jouer dans la neige, puis s'étaient séparés pour construire chacun leur bonhomme. C'est alors que Matthew, s'éloignant un peu trop, était tombé nez à nez avec l'ours. Loin de se montrer menaçant envers l'enfant, l'animal s'était approché de lui et l'avait câliné, jouant même un peu avec lui sans montrer le moindre signe d'agressivité. Finalement, l'ours commença, probablement en réaction au rire du petit Canada, à se mettre sur ses pattes arrières pour montrer comme il était grand et fort avant de retomber sur ses pattes en mettant de la neige partout. Il le fit une fois, deux fois, trois fois, mais à la quatrième, Alfred était là. Sans avoir assisté au début de la rencontre, il ne vit qu'un danger pour son frère et courut en criant pour le secourir, cassant la grosse branche au passage pour avoir une arme. Matthew, en entendant la charge de son frère, voulut l'arrêter mais il glissa et se rattrapa instinctivement à ce qu'il pouvait, en l'occurrence le manteau d'Alfred. Celui-ci, déséquilibré, avait alors involontairement lancé la branche en tombant, et celle-ci s'était logée dans le flan de l'ours qui avait hurlé de douleur.

Malgré toutes les supplications et toutes les excuses du monde, Matthew ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son nouvel ami. Il demanda à son daddy magicien de l'aider, mais celui-ci ne maîtrisait pas la magie du monde animal, et les dégâts étaient trop profonds pour qu'il puisse les soigner avec les sorts guérisseurs qu'il connaissait. La gorge serrée, Francis et Arthur durent apprendre beaucoup trop tôt à leurs enfants une dure leçon. L'ours était trop gravement blessé pour survivre, mais il allait néanmoins connaître une douloureuse agonie. Il furent obligés d'expliquer à leurs fils que la meilleure chose qu'ils pouvaient faire pour cet animal était de lui offrir une mort rapide. Les deux garçons protestèrent, tapèrent du pied, pleurèrent, mais rien n'y fit. On ne peut pas défaire les liens du passé. La mort dans l'âme, et après un dernier câlin d'adieu, ils partirent avec leur daddy, pendant que leur papa restait en arrière. Quand il eut la certitude qu'il ne pourrait plus être entendu, il s'agenouilla devant l'ours en lui demandant pardon, puis sortit son arme.

Quand il revint à la maison, son petit Matthew était toujours en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Ni les farces de son frère, ni la bonne nourriture de son papa, ni les belles chansons de son daddy ne purent le consoler, et il fallut rester éveillé presque toute la nuit tant il avait de peine à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, il paraissait toujours inconsolable. Aussi Francis, après en avoir discuté avec Arthur, lui proposa d'aller faire un hommage à son ami et de creuser ensemble dans la neige une dernière maison pour l'animal. Le petit Canada accepta, et ils sortirent rapidement avec des pelles. En arrivant devant le corps de l'ours, les larmes de Matthew recommencèrent à couler, mais il aida quand même courageusement son père à creuser. Ils avaient presque fini lorsque de petits couinements se firent entendre. D'abord presque inaudibles, ils finirent par devenir assez forts pour pouvoir identifier d'où ils venaient. Francis, prudent, demanda à son fils de rester près de l'ours et de crier s'il y avait un danger, pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la source du bruit. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il revenait en portant dans ses bras un tout petit être tout blanc et tout fragile. Matthew frémit en reconnaissant ce que son papa avait contre lui, et ils rentrèrent rapidement à la maison.

Arthur n'avait pas cru Alfred quand celui-ci était rentré en courant, criant que papa et Mattie revenaient avec un ours. Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Francis portait avec d'infinies précautions un ourson blanc, probablement le petit de l'ours de la veille, qui était sorti de la tanière en voyant que sa mère ne revenait pas. Discrètement, Arthur demanda s'il n'y avait pas d'autres bébés, car les oursons uniques et albinos étaient rares chez les ours bruns, mais son compagnon lui répondit par la négative.

Par une espèce de miracle, ils parvinrent à sauver l'ourson, qui se mit à passer tout son temps avec Matthew et réussit à lui redonner le sourire. Bientôt on ne vit plus l'un sans l'autre tant ils étaient inséparables, et le petit Canada lui donna même un nom : Kumajiru. Mais cela causa de nouvelles inquiétudes aux parents. Ils savaient, eux, que la vie des créatures était bien plus éphémère que celle des nations, et ils craignaient que leur fils ne supporte pas la perte de son ami. Aussi, après en avoir longuement discuté, ils prirent la décision d'en parler à Matthew et de lui faire une proposition. Celui-ci écouta calmement du début à la fin et regarda l'ourson qui s'était endormi sur lui. Son ami Kumajiru paraissait tellement heureux ainsi, il était inconcevable qu'un jour il n'existe plus. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes de plus, et finalement regarda ses parents droits dans les yeux avant de hocher la tête.

Toute la petite famille rentra donc en Europe, car le daddy magicien avait besoin des conseils de son frère écossais, plus à l'aise avec la magie des bêtes. Quand tout fut prêt, l'enfant expliqua longuement à son ourson ce qui allait se passer, et lui demanda si cela lui convenait. Celui-ci hocha la tête, et la cérémonie magique commença. Pendant ce rituel, le petit ourson fut petit à petit transformé en peluche, tout en conservant sa nature d'être vivant. De plus, il fut rendu impossible à déchirer ou brûler, sa taille pourrait varier, et sa blancheur serait conservée à travers les âges, ainsi les deux amis resteraient toujours ensemble. Par ailleurs, on ajouta un sort pour qu'aucun des deux ne se rappelle du nom de l'autre, de façon à ce qu'ils soient toujours obligés de se rappeler qui ils étaient. Même à cette époque, le caractère effacé du petit Canada était déjà hors norme, et Arthur voulut s'assurer que jamais il n'oublierait qui il était.

Ainsi, acheva Allistair, les deux amis restèrent inséparables. Mais Matthew n'a jamais oublié la façon dont il a obtenu cette amitié, et il ne s'est jamais vraiment pardonné. C'est pour ça que jamais il ne laisse Alfred toucher à Kumajiru et qu'aucun des deux n'est capable de donner le nom de l'autre. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut jamais lui demander d'où vient son ours en peluche.

Gilbert était bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné une telle origine. Les yeux pleins de larmes traîtresses, il sortit comme un funambule du salon et alla vers la chambre de Matthew. Francis, qui était devant la porte, lui fit un regard dur mais le laissa entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami en pleurant, lui affirmant qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne recommencerait plus, et le noya sous une pluie d'excuses.

Au bout de vingt minutes, ils sentirent chacun une présence supplémentaire dans leur étreinte. Kumajiru venait de se joindre au câlin en les serrant contre lui, un éternel sourire dessiné sur sa figure de nounours bienveillant et heureux.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu (même si j'avoue que j'aurais pu faire plus joyeux).

Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
